1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starter magnet switch of an engine mounted, for example, on a vehicle, and to a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Related Art
A starter magnet switch converts electrical energy to mechanical energy and opens and closes contacts using the converted energy and a spring incorporated inside. The starter magnet switch feeds energy from a battery to a starter motor portion and interrupts a feeding by opening and closing actions. Patent Document 1 describes a starter magnet switch in the related art.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-319357
Idling-stop vehicles are increasing in recent years and the number of contact opening and closing actions by the magnet switch increases markedly in idling-stop vehicles of a starter method in comparison with vehicles in the related art. According to an apparatus in the related art described in Patent Document 1, in order to fix a movable contact portion, a groove is provided to a rod. The movable contact portion is fixed by inserting a retainer snap into the groove and by holding an outer periphery of the retainer snap with a stopper. This structure requires a clearance between the groove in the rod and the retainer snap at the time of assembly. Hence, when the contacts are opened, that is, when the stopper, the retainer snap, and the rod receive energy from a contact spring, these parts collide with one another and an impact load tends to increase. Naturally, these parts are subject to wear and deformation. It is therefore difficult to apply the disclosed apparatus to idling-stop vehicles adopting the starter method by which the contacts are frequently opened and closed by the magnet switch.